Harry Potter und die Milchtante von Kerbie!
by N1k
Summary: Is von Kerbie, ich bin hier blos Beta-Tante....


HARRY POTTER UND DIE MILCHTANTE  
  
Disclaimer: Leute, ihr wollt's nicht wissen, aber wir müssen es sagen! Nix aus der Harry Potter Welt gehört uns (A/N: Wieso eigentlich nicht???) sondern der großartigen J.K. Rowling! *verbeug*  
  
Anmerkung: Hehe, das kommt dabei raus, wenn man sich mit Kerbie einen gemütlichen AIM-Nachmittag macht und zu viel Cappuccino trinkt! Die Story hat er sich spontan ausgedacht...damit ich Ruhe geb *ggg*. Viel Spaß!!!  
  
Nicky  
  
*********************************  
  
Mal wieder Sitzt der arme Onkel von, aller Welt allein gelassen, am Bett seiner Nichte. Nikola kommt meist übers Wochenende zu besuch um Geschichten und Märchen von und mit Harry Potter zu hören. Und ganz neben bei können sich Nikolas Eltern endlich mal wieder von ihrer kleinen süßen Tochter (MONSTER) erholen und endlich mal einen draufmachen. DA aber seine Frau immer wen die kleine zu besuch ist zum Skatspielen ist -Wieso eigentlich -bleibt alle arbeit an den armen Onkel hängen doch lest selbst.  
  
Onkel: Harry Potter und Die Milchaufscheumerin  
  
Nikola: hehe  
  
Onkel: Es war einmal vor fielen vielen Jahre da lebte eine Milchaufscheumerin  
  
Nikola: *ggg*  
  
Onkel: Ihr Name war Nikola oder einfach nur Nicki  
  
Onkel: Sie machte jeden Tag für die gesamte Mannschaft vom Quidditschteam der Gryffindors Milchschaum, damit sie jedes Mal den Pokal nach hause holen konnten  
  
Onkel: Doch eines Tages fand man sie nicht, ausgerechnet als das Entscheidungsspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin statt fand  
  
Nikola: ohhhh  
  
Nikola: *schaumigen Schaum schlürft*  
  
Onkel: Sie tauchte selbst Stunden nach dem Spiel nicht auf und als die Sonne sich am 2 Tag ihres verschwinden auftat gab Dumbledore jedem Schüler den Auftrag die SCHULE nach ihr abzusuchen  
  
Nikola: hehe ...  
  
Onkel: Doch man fand weder sie noch ihren Milchaufschäumer- das einzige Muggelgerät was je auf HOGWARTS funktionierte- aufzufinden und nach 2 Wochen gab man die suche nach ihr auf  
  
Nikola: ohhhh...  
  
Onkel: Nach mehr als 15 Jahren...  
  
Onkel: Autsch  
  
Onkel: also nach 15 Jahren durchschritt ein Junge namens Harry Potter die Gänge von Hogwarts und war auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht, er war an diesem Tag ganz allein denn Hermine und Ron, seine besten Freunde, waren mal wieder nicht in Sicht. Harry dachte sich das die Beiden mal wieder Knutschend im Klassenzimmer rum hockten, so wie sie es schon oft getan hatten.  
  
Onkel: Doch als er am Raum für Zaubertränke ankam war die Klasse schon voll besetz, nur Hermine und Ron fehlten noch.  
  
Onkel: "Potter wo sind Granger und Weasly" rief eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm  
  
Onkel: "ICH weiß es nicht Sir" Antwortete ihm Harry  
  
Nikola: *sich wie ein kleines Kind beim Geschichten vorlesen vorkommt*  
  
Onkel: " Es ist ihre Aufgabe nach ihnen zu suchen " Sagte Snape "SIE SIND JA DER SUCHER, wenn sie sie nicht finden bekommt Gryffindor 100 Punkte abgezogen.  
  
Nikola: Duuuu Onkel Kerbie....der Snape is aber ganz schön böse...  
  
Onkel: Der kann nichts dafür mein Liebes, er hatte ne schwere Kindheit. Harry machte sich sofort auf dem Weg und durchsuchte jeden Klassenraum - jeden Raum im ganz Hogwarts doch fand er sie nicht.  
  
Nikola: die Milchtante hatte sie entführt *ggg*  
  
Onkel: Da kam ihm die beste Idee die er vielleicht je gehabt hatte "DIE KARTE" er hatte ja die karte des Rumtreibers die er Von Fred und George Weasley bekommen hatte  
  
Nikola: Harry ist richtig schlau, stimmt's Onkel Kerbie? *nerv*  
  
Onkel: Nein mein kind er hätte sich die arbeit abnehmen können. Er suchte die Karte unter dem ganzen Gummipuppen die er Von Ron und Hermine bekommen hatte - damit er sich nicht so einsam fühlte  
  
Onkel: Ja und er fand sie auf der karte  
  
Onkel: sie waren im Garten  
  
Nikola: ohhhhh  
  
Onkel: er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten in den Garten und fand die beiden sehr miteinander beschäftigt aufeinander liegend.  
  
Nikola: Aber Onkel Kerbie, das ist doch nicht jugendfrei...  
  
Onkel: Doch mein Kind Gummi Puppen sind jugendfrei solange ich es nicht beschreibe "Hust HUST" ließ er von sich hören doch sie reagierten nicht. Nun war ihm alles egal die beiden sorgten gerade dafür das Gryffindor den Hauspokal verlor.  
  
Onkel: Er trat Ron in die Seite, der ihn nicht sofort bemerkte doch auch Hermine schien ihn nun erst zu erkennen.  
  
Nikola: die sind ganz schön langsam, oder Onkel Kerbie...  
  
Onkel: "Ohh Harry" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund. "Los anziehen ich habe keine Lust hier noch lange herum zustehen ja??" und er drehte sich um und konnte so nicht mitbekommen das beide so rot anliefen das sie ner Tomate bedenkenlos Konkurrenz machen konnten.  
  
Onkel: Ja mein Kind sie sind langsam auf beiden Seiten.  
  
Onkel: Na ja, wenige Sekunden später kamen sie zu ihm auf die Lichtung, wo er auch schon geduldig gewartet hatte  
  
Nikola: Aber Onkel Kerbie??? Was is mit der Milch-Tante???  
  
Onkel: -Die kommt in 5 sätzen glaub ich  
  
Nikola: naaaa guuut  
  
Nikola: *brav zuhört*  
  
Onkel: Sie gingen gemeinsam wieder zum Unterricht von SNAPE der die beiden Gryffindors ziemlich schlecht behandelte und sie zur Strafe seine Haare waschen ließ und so gingen die 3 langsam den Gang in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand sagte etwas zu dem Vorfall. Doch dann fanden sie eine Tür die sie nicht kannten  
  
Nikola: uiiii  
  
Onkel: "Was ist das für eine Tür die hab ich ja hier noch nie gesehen" "Ron diesen Raum gibt es nach meiner Karte gar nicht" Sprach Harry etwas gedämpft.  
  
Nikola: Ron is ziemlich blöd, stimmt's Onkel Kerbie?  
  
Onkel: Nein ist er nicht, nur ein bisschen schusselig "Lass ma nachgucken" schaltete Ron nach und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte machte er die Tür auf. Im dem Raum standen ein paar Hocker und ein Espressoautomat - und eine Statue von einem Mädchen das mit einen Milchaufschäumer in der Hand mitten im Raum stand.  
  
Nikola: war es eine hübsche Statue, Onkel Kerbie???  
  
Onkel: "Is sie tod?" hörte man Hermines stimme im Raum wiederhallen "Blöde Frage, Stauen sind immer tot oder haste mal ne lebendige Steinstatue gesehen? Aber wie gesagt Sex macht blöd" Gab Harry ihr zur antwort worauf sie sofort rot anlief und sich zu Ron verduckte. Die Statue war in menschlicher Größe gemacht das Gesicht sah friedlich aus so als würde sie schlafen "Schön sieht das Mädel aus" Hörte Harry Rons Stimme erklingen und gleich darauf einen kräftigen Stoß und einen Schmerzensaufschrei von Ron  
  
Nikola: HAHA!!!  
  
Nikola: *ggg*  
  
Onkel: Doch Harry achtete nicht wirklich Auf die beiden Turteltauben. "Ja du hast recht" aber das war schon alles bevor er einen Schrei von sich gab.  
  
Nikola: *erschreck*  
  
Onkel: "Was Harry?" doch Harry hatte panische Angst und konnte nicht antworten doch im selben Moment sahen sie auch das was er gesehen hatte, die Statue bewegte sich.  
  
Nikola: cooooooooooooool  
  
Onkel: " Wer seid ihr den?" gab die Statue von sich "Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen?" " ICH bin HArry Potter dies sind Hermine Granger und Ron(ald) Weasley wir sind Gryffindors.  
  
Nikola: Aber Onkel Kerbie...ist es nicht sehr schwer mit einer Zunge aus Stein zu reden???  
  
Onkel: "Das kann nicht sein" gab die Frau wieder "Ich bin in Gryffindor und kenne euch nicht also wer seid ihr?" "Doch sind wir aber wer seid ihr?"  
  
Onkel: "Ich bin Nikola DELA" das Mädel verdrehte langsam die Augen, "ich bin im 6. Jahr hier"   
  
Nikola: Sie kann die Augen verdrehen, obwohl sie aus Stein is??? WOW  
  
Nikola: *Kerbie mit Puppy-Eyes anschaut*  
  
Onkel: Nun erkannten die drei das sie nicht wirklich aus Stein war "Das erklärt alles welches Jahr haben wir heute?" "Ich denke sie denken wir haben 1981 aber leider muss ich dir mitteilen das wir 1996 haben und du seit 15 Jahren als verschollen giltst"  
  
Onkel: "Aber komm, wir gehen jetzt erst mal weiter zu Dumbledore" "Aber Moment mal bist du der Harry Potter?" Fragte Nikola den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe.  
  
"JA der bin ich" und sie gingen gemeinsam zu Dumbledors Raum "Ich dachte schon sie wären tot Miss Dela wir haben die letzten Jahre immer wieder nach ihnen gesucht und den Schülern ihren Namen impliziert damit sie sie erkennen würden wenn sie sie treffen-  
  
Onkel: Und Harry erzählte Dumbledore kurz die Geschite wie er sie gefunden hatte. Na ja, und siehe da sie war gar nicht so weit weg "Aber das sie nicht auf der Karte erschien ist mir ein Rätsel. Wie dem auch sei, sie dürfen gerne wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen wenn sie wollen und machen sie mir bitte noch schnell nen Cappuccino"  
  
Onkel: FIN  
  
Nikola: *klatsch*  
  
Nikola: Das war eine tolle Geschichte Onkel Kerbie!  
  
Onkel: Was danach geschah:  
  
Harry machte seinen Abschluss als Bester und sogar besser als alle andere vor ihm. Doch heiratete er nie, aber er kehrte genauso wie seine3 freunde nach Hogwarts zurück und unterrichtet bis heute dort.  
  
Hermine und Ron Heiratteten.  
  
Onkel: Nun endlich ende.  
  
Nikola: Und was is aus der Milch-Tante geworden?  
  
Onkel: Ja die......  
  
Nikola: *noch größere Puppy-Eyes macht*  
  
Onkel: Sie kehrete niemals wieder an den Ort zurück an den 15 Jahre ihres leben verloren hatte. Sie heiratete 1999 ihren Langzeitfreund Neville Longbotten, bekam 3 kinder, sie wurde Medidoctor und NEville machte Kariere als Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
Doch das mein Kind ist eine andere Geschichte und nun mache schön die Augen zu und lass deinen Onkel seinen Porno endlich in Ruhe zuende gucken.  
  
Nikola: Aber...aber...  
  
Nikola: *anfängt zu weinen* Onkel: Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Nikola: *gg* Onkel: Gute Nacht Kleine 


End file.
